times will change
by lupins black
Summary: Even thought the Marauders are wizards and used to unusual things happening, they were fairly suprised when a mysteriaus girl apeared from no where and claims shes from the future. Could this change everything, or was this suposed to happen?
1. Default Chapter

_"I swear Potter if you ever so much as look at me again I will have to….."_

"_To what Evans there's nothing that you can do to me that will hurt as much as my broken heart for you." Begged a seventeen year old boy with raven dark hair that stood up of its own accord and had big, warm, chocolate eyes that any girl would die for. Any girl that is apart from Lilly Evans standing opposite this boy with obvious disgust on her face as the boy took a step closer to her and took her hand and kissed it gently. "Potter get away from me now or I will tell Snape where you hide you precious broom and as it is not in the Gryffindor tower I'm sure he will have no problem taking it for a week or two." Said the girl with an evil gleam in her eyes as the boy stepped away quickly with apprehension in his eyes. "You wouldn't. Your just saying that" the Lilly laughed at his expression._

"_would you like to test that theory Potter?" and with that Lilly Evans walked away proudly not looking back as the raven haired boy ran off in the opposite direction with his friends following close after. _

_As the other boys caught up with Potter they all gave him confused looks as he walked up and down the corridor revealing a door to one of their favourite places to relax. "What's wrong Prongs did Lilly not fall for your famous James Potter charms yet again. Seriously mate I think you should give up now. What did she say to make you run all the way here anyway?"_

"_That girl only threatened to give MY broom to SNIVIELLIUS! Sirius how could she?"_

"_Very easily mate. So why are we here?" said Sirius with a grin on his face._

"_To get my broom of course" exclaimed James as he strode over to the other side of the room grabbing his broom and giving it a quick kiss to make sure it was alright. Another boy who had followed them there laughed at his outward signs of affections toward his broom. "Something funny Moony?" inquired James_

"_Yeah actually. Just the thought of having to resort to kissing a stick because they got burned by a girl." Said the boy called Moony. _

"_Well I don't see you with anyone at the moment Remus so you're hardly in any place to talk." James retorted as the other two boys burst out laughing at there friends little spat. "But I have and excuse James. How many gays do you think that there are here apart from me?" and to two onlookers burst into fresh bouts of laughter as James could find no reply to the last comment from Remus. "You know James he is right as always and you really should move on because she is never going to give into you!" _

_James was now extremely put out. Not only had he been rejected and broom threatened in the space of ten minuets but his friends we to busy laughing at him to care. James the decided enough was enough and went to leave. "Come on wormtail lets go somewhere that has cool people in it" and the last (extremely fat and sweaty) boy got up to follow him. "Come on James we were only messing. That's what we do. Anyway you know you would never be able to find anyone who is remotely as cool as the Marauders." James ignored him as he reached for the door handle but was thrown back onto the floor by something flying through what appeared to be the wood of the door. All the boys froze. This was defiantly a first as a (maybe hot in some peoples eyes) strange girl flew though wood and onto Prongs. _

_The girl sat up and groaned in pain clutching her head. Opening her eyes she saw James under her. "Harry what the hell was that? I thought we said gentle curses and why am I sitting on you?" the boys just carried on staring at her until Sirius found his voice and asked "Umm not being rude or anything but who the hell are you and why are you sitting on James and who is Harry?" it was then that the mysterious girl noticed the other people in the room and recognising more than one. She stood up and backed away against a wall. "What year is it?" she asked in a terrified voice. The boys all looked at her in amazement. "I think she hit her self on the head going through that door" James said in an amused voice, but Remus was looking concerned at her and walked over to her asking her if she was ok but she just repeated her question. "Its 1977 and you're in……" but she cut him off_

"_I know where I am thank you" she said in a curt voice but there was a tremor coming through. "I need to go to Dumbledore" she stated before running out of the room. Remus, James and Sirius ran out of the room after her with Peter (wormtail) following quickly behind. When they finally caught up with her they found her screaming different names of sweets at the stone gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office. The girl had tears falling down her face and she looked as if she would faint any second now. But just as she fell over into unconsciousness Sirius ran up and caught her. _

_The gargoyles moved behind them as Dumbledore stepped out of his office to look at the scene before him. "May I enquire as to what is happening here or is this something that I should not know?" Said Dumbledore, looking as the girl in Sirius's arms with a glint in his eye. The girl seemed to wake up to the sound of his voice and jumped up to him. "Professor Dumbledore, Thank God, I need help." She stuttered out before falling again only to be caught again by the same boy. The gleam that was in Dumbledore's eyes just now had vanished and been replaced with concern and he ordered the boys take the young girl up to the hospital wing and then dismissed them. _

_Once they were gone the strange girl woke again to find herself in the hospital wing. She looked over to her right and Dumbledore was sitting next to her. She smiled in relief. "Professor Dumbledore sir? What year is it?" the old man gave her a kind smile and answered "It is 1977 my dear. You are in Hogwarts School, but I see that you are already in our uniform. May I ask what your name is?" he said in a warm and calming voice that relaxed the young girl a lot. "I'm Hermione Granger." Was all she could manage. The old man gave her an encouraging smile. "Well I see you already know who I am. How did you get here? I do not believe that you have been here long as I have not seen you before." Hermione nodded. _

"_I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know how I got here. I think that I got sent back in time. I didn't know that someone could do that without a time turner." It was then Dumbledore's turn to nod. "What time should you be in my dear?"_

"_2004. I was practicing duelling with my friend and then I was here and I don't know how. How am I going to get back? I need to get back. The war! I have to be there. Harry needs me." Said Hermione starting to panic._

"_Calm down Miss Granger I am sure that we will be able to send you back to your own time. It will just take a little while for us to do it. I think that while we are figuring out how to send you back safely you would benefit from being a student here at Hogwarts. You needn't be sorted again. I will sort out for someone to come and look after you. I must ask that you do not tell anyone where you come from because if they find out anything that would change the future it would be a catastrophe." Hermione mumbled an agreement and then Dumbledore left. _

_Hermione was not left on her own for long though as the boys who had found her earlier that day were curious and came to she who she was when she was in a fit state to talk. When Hermione saw who had just walked into the hospital wing she sat up and the blood drained from her already pale face. Remus (being the only one who wasn't checking her out) was the only one to notice this. He put a Hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile whispering "Don't worry we wont hurt you we just wanted talk and see if you were alright." Hermione nodded and smiled at him but she was still in a state of shock as to who she was seeing. "I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black and that one with the weird hair is James Potter and him at the back, he's Peter Pettigrew. Again Hermione nodded and then realised that she was supposed to answer now but she couldn't find her voice. "What's your name?" Sirius urged with an encouraging smile. "I….I….I'm Hermione ….. Ummmm …… Hermione Taylor." She managed to splutter out. Giving out her mother's maiden name. They all beamed at her. _

_The boys stayed talking to her for a while about anything and everything that came up into their minds until the same girl that James had had an argument with came into the room and walked over to them. "Are you Hermione Taylor? Dumbledore has asked me to come and look after you while you are here. My name is Lilly Evans." Hermione smiled at her and nodded yet again (she was doing that a lot that day). Lilly soon whisked Hermione away from the four boys saying that they were not worth her time and that she should come and meet some of Lilly's friends. Hermione liked Lilly a lot and was grateful fro being taken away because she found it hard not to stare at Remus and Sirius looking so young. As well as the uncomfortable feeling of sitting with James when he should be dead and also with the man who betrayed him and Lilly to their deaths. _

_When the girls had gone off to meet Lilly's other friends the boys went back to their secret room that Hermione had walked in on before. "So what did you think of her?" asked Remus _

"_She was hot I think even prongs here could admit that she would give Evans a run for her money on best looker in school. Wouldn't you say prongs?" Said Sirius with a grin on his face. "OK she was hot padfoot but she was no where near better than Evans. She could be second best in the school though. What about you wormtail?"_

"_I think the same as you James of course"_

"_Of course independent thought would be too much for you wouldn't it?" sneered Sirius "No its not like that I just think that she was pretty but not a pretty as Lilly" _

"_Don't you guys ever think about anything but girls? There is more to life than kissing" interrupted Remus before they got into an argument over how sheepy Peter was. "Remus you don't have to put up a front we all know that inside that's all you think about. I know you think that I'm sexy." Laughed Sirius. Remus shook his head. "Nope sorry. My mind is clean. And another thing. Sorry Padfoot but your not my type. You're a bit to ….. Well never mind" at this James burst out laughing. _

"_Sirius mate I think you jus got your first rejection. And from a guy as well. That must be bad." Sirius shot daggers at James and then turned back to Remus. _

"_What is wrong with me? What am I?" Sirius demanded, Remus was now in gales of laughter and found it hard to rely. _

"_Sorry mate I think that maybe its just that you've been around girls so long that you're starting to act like one."_

"_WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK MOONY!" James was now falling over on the floor clutching his stomach with laughter watching the two boys. "Sorry padfoot but its true I'll even prove it to you." Remus stood up and pulled both the hysterical James and the fuming Sirius and pulled them next to each other and then ruffled up both of their hair. James just laughed harder (if that was possible) whereas Sirius quickly smoothed down his started yelling again. "That doesn't prove anything. Besides we all know that he wants his hair look screwed up." _

"_Do you want more proof Sirius? I could do another if you want." Sirius agreed letting Remus grab his hand and inspect his nails. "AHHHA!" Remus cried out "Evidence B as well as fixing his hair every five minuets he also cleans out the inside of his nails." _

"_There's nothing wrong with being hygienic." _

"_Yes but there's a difference between being hygienic and being a …."_

"_A what? Go on I dare you"_

"_A GIRL! A PONCE! WHAT EVER YOU PREFER!" and with that Sirius stormed out of the room outraged as the rest of the marauders fell into uncontrollable laughter. "woops I didn't mean to be so harsh on him do you think that I should go and apologise?" giggled Remus as every one calmed down enough to breath. _

"_Nah he'll be fine. I think it would do him good to have his ego deflate a bit." Replied James and Remus smirked. "Well look at the pot calling the kettle black." _

"_Oh shut up Remus isn't insulting one of us good enough for you in one night!"_

_Sirius had power walked all the way up to the Gryffindor common room only to stop and let of some steam by hexing a few Slytherins. When he finally got into the common room, after having a little discussion with the fat lady on her dress sense outside, Sirius found it empty apart from girl sitting on his favourite chair looking into the fire. It was that new girl from today. He had learned earlier that she came from Buexbattons and didn't know anyone here yet. The marauders had already classed as "hot" and so finding her in a room all by herself would be a perfectly good time to get to know her, before all the other boys in the school noticed her. Not that anyone in Sirius opinion was half as good as himself or James. Sitting down in the seat next to Hermione's, Sirius waited for her to notice he was there. But after three minuets she still had not moved so he decided to take a different approach and cleared his throat loudly. "Yes Sirius can I help you?"_

"_I'm fine, but you seem a little spaced out. What's up?"_

"_Oh nothing really just thinking"_

"_About …….."_

"_About all my friends in my old school and if they miss me or if they have even noticed that I have gone. I didn't really get a chance to say good bye to they you see."_

_Sirius frowned. "That must have been tough. I'm sure that they will miss you a lot. Why didn't you get to say goodbye properly?" Hermione sniffed _

"_Well let's just say that I left rather unexpectedly." And then Hermione, much to Sirius's dismay, burst into tears. "I may never get to see them again and I didn't even get to say good bye. What will they think of me? They probably think that I chickened out of the war or something and ran away. I just want to go home. But I don't know how! I'm left here all alone and no-one cares!" Sirius wrapped his arms around her as she started to weep more heavily into his shoulder and soon his robes were soaked though. "Shush shush. It's ok. I'm here. I bet they are just as upset that your gone and maybe more so. And we're here for you. Even though you don't know us you can trust us. We won't let you down I promise." Hermione nodded and started to calm down a bit. "Hey how about you could floo there for an hour or so. I think I still have some left upstairs?" Hermione shook her head to his suggestion. _

"_No, no I can't sorry. There are just some places that you can't floo to." Sirius gave her a confused look. Surely you would be able to floo to a wizarding school. But Hermione stood up and walked over to the girls dormitories. "Thank you Sirius. You have been a real friend. I'm going to have a shower now. I'll see you in a couple of minuets?" and he nodded with a pout on his face "don't I get a reward for being the agony aunt? Please?" and this Hermione let out a weak laugh. "Some things never change!" and then left for the showers. _


	2. chapter 2 the diary and explination

_Hermione managed to settle in with the new classes and found out that she had every single class with Sirius, James, Remus and Lilly. She found it quite hard having to balance her friendship Lilly and the marauders as they did not get on together at all, much to the disappointment of James, but found that she was getting on extremely well with Sirius. She would of course work with Lilly in class as she was the only one who seemed to take as much interest in work as Hermione did. Hermione also noticed that as well as getting on very well with Sirius she was getting quite a bit of attention from Remus two. Hermione shrugged this off though as she had found out on her second day there that Remus was gay. _

_Late one evening when the marauders had just got back from the kitchens, and sneaked their stash up to their room to eat, the boys decided to liven things up a little by playing truths. (They had stopped daring each other in their third year because they had run out of things to do and none of them ever backed down, except for Peter.) After Sirius had asked James about his deepest fantasies with Lilly he stopped the answer half way through complaining of too much of a visual to not be able to sleep for a year. Next it was James turn to dare some one and he chose Sirius again. "Sirius. Ummm, if you had to sleep with any girl in this year which would it be. And if you say Lilly I will strangle you with my bare hands, just to make sure we have an understanding that she is mine!" Laughing Sirius went into mock thought for a while before Remus threw a pillow at him for taking to long. "Ok ok calm down moony I've got one. I think it would have to be Hermione. I duno why." All the boys nodded expecting this answer from the way that the two had been behaving recently. _

_"Ok moony. Your turn. Who do you really fancy. And none of this "That isn't fair I'm the only gay" business. OK?" Remus nodded looking at the floor. _

"_Ummm. Well I think that ….. No …… oh never mind. Next question." All the boys looked at him in shock. "Come on Moony don't keep us in suspense. Please?" said James grabbing Remus's arm and spinning him round. _

"_No really. Please lets go to bed I'm tired."_

"_No we have waited too long for you to get over Chris and if you don't tell us we will just have to go to the potions lab and get some vertisium!" shouted Sirius. Remus looked at him with shock and fear in his eyes. "You wouldn't!" _

"_Oh wouldn't we? Do you even remember who we are? The marauders never back down if it will help our friend."_

"_But it wont so lets just drop it and go to sleep!" and the Remus got up and strolled over to his bed putting a sealing charm around it so that they wouldn't be able to sneak into bed to force vertisium down his throat while he was sleeping. _

"_Well that was strange. Who do you think he fancies?" asked James after a few minuets. "I don't know. But it must be bad, if he hasn't told us. The other boys nodded in agreement and then made their own way to bed. _

_The next day Remus would hardly talk to any of his friends and spent more time than usual in the library (which they had thought was impossible until now). They noticed that Hermione spent nearly all of her time in the library and when they asked her why she had to be boring and hide behind books she would smile sweetly and then replied "Well it would do you some good to go there sometimes you know. Your head isn't so big that you can know everything…….. yet!" and then she would walk of in a huff as the onlookers would snigger. Dissing the Marauders was just unheard of and to not get punished afterward was a miracle on her part. Sirius seemed to be paying her more and more attention, almost as much as James had on Lilly, except every compliment that was given to Hermione, she would accept with a sweet smile. But if Sirius ever tried to do anything more (Which he hadn't yet) she was sure that she would have to let him down. _

_On afternoon after transfiguration the marauders and Hermione and Lilly (who Hermione had to practically drag with her) were making there way down to the lake. It has been three weeks since Hermione had arrived and Christmas holidays were only ten days away. The lake was quite and the friends were settling down on the cold grass. Remus was reading a book and Sirius and James were planning their next prank while peter listened in nodding his head vigorously to whatever the two others were saying. Hermione and Lilly were having a quite discussion about Hogwarts: a history. _

"_So its settled then. And we'll set it off day before people go home for Christmas." Whispered Sirius making sure that Lilly and Hermione didn't hear otherwise the prank would not have been allowed to go though. "Right. I think that we should go talk to the girls and Remus. They will get suspicious otherwise." The others nodded making there way over to where the girls were sitting. Sneaking up behind them they pounced on the unsuspecting seventeen year old girls, making them scream and jump up from where they were sitting. "Potter what the hell are you thinking! Get away from me now!" yelled Lilly as James picked her up and started walking over to the Lake. Sirius was laughing extremely hard by now as he took his cue and did the same to Hermione as she started kicking and screaming not wanting what was going to come next. Sure enough next thing to happen was that Lilly and Hermione were dunked under the pond while the marauders stood by the side and laughed even harder. Winking at each other the girls pouted and held out their hands for the boys to help them up. But when the boys took their hands they too were pulled into the lake. now the only dry ones left were Remus and Peter but James soon sorted that out by waving his wand at them and pulling them in as well. Soon there was a full blast water fight in the lake with every one laughing and happy until it got cold and the girls got out to go back in. _

_As the girls made their way up to the castle James and Sirius caught up with them. Lilly made to hurry away from them and started walking faster but James ran after her leaving Hermione with Sirius yet again. "Has anyone ever told you that you look really good wet?" smirked Sirius with an earnest look. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever get bored of saying the same things over and over again? I wonder how many girls you have said that to. You'll turn into a parrot soon." Laughed Hermione Sirius put on a hurt face and pouted. "Ouch that hurt. But come on. You cant say that you have never thought of going out with me." _

"_Well yer I suppose I have thought of it" His face lit up but then she continued "But then I wanted to throw up from thinking things like that." Then Sirius really did look like he had been slapped across the face. "Whats wrong Sirius? Never had a proper argument with a girl. If I wanted to I could do a lot worse." Giglled Hermione in a teasing voice. _

"_You know that you can be really harsh when you want to be right?"_

"_Yup. Ron told me that every day."  
"You don't really think that I'm that repulsive do you?" Hermione gave him a sweet smile and then ran off up to castle and into the girls shower before he could catch up with her. _

_Sirius' ego had taken a big dip after Hermione had walked off at the lake. He needed to get back at her after making the amazing Sirius Black take a confidence drop. The perfect opportunity came when one evening when Hermione had been writing in her diary and accidentally left it in the common room while she went to the toilets (even though it was hidden under the cushions of the sofa). Sirius took his chance and grabbed the diary and started to read. To see if there was anything that he could use in there for a prank. He read _

Dear Diary.

I am still here. In the past. Dumbledore and the other teachers do not seem to be any closer on sending me back to 2004. I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up. If only it hadn't been just me to come here tough. I'm sure that Harry would have given anything to come. I know how much he wanted to know Lilly and James and how much he is missing Sirius. And here I am spending all of my time with them. I cant help but feel guilty.

But that isn't my only reason for feeling guilty. Only today after we came back from the Lake Sirius had been talking to me about going how I felt about him. The look on his face was actually quite funny, but the problem is that I do have feelings for him. But I can't. I mustn't. He is old enough to be my dad. But when I'm in this time he isn't. He is my age and will be if I stay here.

But I can't stay here I must get back. I must fight in the war. They need me. And I need to help Harry. Harry and Ron would never forgive me if I were to do anything with Sirius. I'm just so confused!

"_what the hell was that all about. Either she needs some mental help or….." but he didn't manage to finish his sentence because Hermione had walked back into the room and seen him with her diary and walked over and slapped him hard on the face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? GOING ROUND READING OTHER PEOPLES DIARYS! How much did you read?" screamed Hermione at the stunned Sirius._

"_I only read this entry and what is all this about some sort of Future? And your true feelings?" Hermione was so glad that everyone else was at dinner and hadn't heard that last comment but now she would have to explain everything to him. "Look Sirius we have two options. Either I will tell you everything and you wont tell a soul. Not even the other marauders. Or I could wipe your memory about this and I am not kidding." Said Hermione in a dangerous voice, flicking her wand out at him. Sirius gulped loudly and nodded. "I promise on my own grave that I will not tell a soul about anything that I will find out." Hermione nodded in approval and tried to calm down. _

"_So what is it that you have found out already from my diary?"_

"_Well I read something saying that you came from the future and that you couldn't get back. And something about a war and that you have feelings for me." Hermione rolled her eyes at the last part but nodded to the rest. _

"_Well yes I do come from the future. I come from the year 2004. I'm not really allowed to tell anyone about that because they would want to know what their future would hold and if I tell them anything about their future then terrible things could happen. And as for the war, I'm not sure that I am really allowed to tell you anything about that." Sirius nodded _

"_Do you know me in the future?" Hermione nodded _

"_Did you like me in the future? Before you knew me here?" again Hermione nodded "What did you think of the future me?"_

"_Well first I liked you but was a little intimidated and then I got to know you and you were much the same as you are now. Just as reckless and brave" Hermione laughed at herself and looked like she was far off in a memory. Sirius smirked at her and added "You forgot sexy" and then Hermione laughed again except louder and longer and tilted her eyebrow. "maybe. But maybe the years are not as kind to you as you like to think." An the look on Sirius's face was enough to send her into another fit of giggles to last her the night but she soon calmed down. "Listen this is really important that you don't tell anyone about what you found out. And I mean it when I say that if you do tell a soul then I will have to hex you into oblivion and trust me. We have a lot more powerful spells in the future that I could use on you and no one would know the counter curse for another decade or two."_

"_Wow chill would I ever disrespect a powerful and intelligent witch with a wand?"_

"_I hear you do that every time you go home in the summer holidays!" Hermione snapped playfully but as this comment was said the laughter and playfulness in Sirius's face fell. "oh Sirius sorry I wasn't thinking……"_

"_Nah its ok but who told you anyway?"_

"_No one. Let's just say that they don't change in a few year time."_

"_What! Are you telling me that there still going to be alive in the year 2000? That sucks."_

"_I didn't say that did I and anyway I am not allowed to tell you anything so there." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and ran out of the portrait hole leaving him alone again. Reasoning with himself that he had already seen the most important part of her diary that there would be no harm in continuing, and if he did find something out that helps him in the future, then so be it. He then took the small book up to his room so as not to be disturbed and continued to read. _


	3. chapter 3 the future as she knew it

_Dear Diary 9th February 1977/ 24th October 2004_

_See I'm so confused here I don't even know what date to write in my diary. Still stuck here until a mirical comes and sends me back. _

_It's amazing to see all of the people here so happy. I wonder if James and Lilly stayed this happy till that night. Talking bout James and Lilly, how did they ever manage to get together? From what I see here, they hate each others guts. (Well Lilly hates James, but that's not the point). The point is how is Harry supposed to be born if his parents won't even talk to each other. _

_Sirius snapped the book shut again quickly. 'Woops' he thought 'I guess I should have stopped reading at the first entry. But James and Lilly get it together? That's great! And the Harry that she is always talking about, that's James's son. Wow. That's why she called, James, Harry when she first met him. They must look alike. But what happened on that night that she was talking about. Did they split up after having a kid? That really doesn't sound like either of them. Oh well. I guess that I shall just have to ask Hermione about it and hope that she doesn't blow my head off for reading more.' _

_Just as Sirius decided that he would go put Hermione's diary back where he found it the door to his door flew open. _

"_Padfoot! Where have you been? You have just missed the show of the century."_

"_What Moony?" asked Sirius? Trying, and failing, to look casual as he hid Hermione's diary under the pillow of the bed while he stood up to meet the other marauders that had just walked into the room._

"_It was amazing Sirius! Lilly asked for some help for her potions homework from me and when I had helped her finished it she actually gave me a hug and went back to her dorm!"_

"Wow mate that's really great! You and your dream woman have now progressed to physical contact!"  


"_You should have been there Sirius it was hilarious. As soon as she had given him the hug we just froze up and couldn't even talk for a whole minuet. Where were you anyway?"  
_

"_Well I was just up here trying to get in a few minuets P&Q before you two interrupted me."  
_

"_You and quite never mix Padfoot what's up."  
_

"_Nothing new mate. Well actually there is something new. A girl doesn't seem to think about me romantically and even went as far as to say I was revolting." Sirius said quickly. He now knew for a fact that Hermione might actually like him but this was a good enough excuse for his friends not to ask about what he was really doing._

"_Wow. You mean that the Black charm doesn't work on all. I think I need to sit down."_

"_I know moony. Tragic isn't it." _

"_Don't worry mate. You'll get used to it sometime. I did."_

"_God I just realised I'm turning into prongs with the whole girl thing. Noooo. I refuse to remain celibate for that long." Everybody laughed apart from James who put on a hurt face but then joined in with the laughter  
_

"_Don't worry Padfoot. I doubt that you will remain single that long!"  
_

"_I won't Wormtail. Just as long as I have at least fifty more good looking girlfriends then you I won't fall behind on the crowd."  
_

"_Hey I was trying to be nice and you go and throw it back into my face."  
_

"_Your right. Sorry Worm. Anyway I'm going to the R of R."_

"_What do you want in the room of requirements?"_

"_Some quiet." Snapped Sirius quickly grabbing the book he had been hiding under his pillow and then rushed out of the room._

"_What was that all about? I think he had more mood swings there than Mini McGonagall at the wrong time of the month." Asked James sounding worried for his friend_

"_I know but he's never been rejected before and is learning how to handle it. We should thank Hermione for giving him this learning curve."_

_All the boys nodded in agreement but soon settled down to a game of exploding snap._

_Sirius had decided that he wanted to risk getting Hermione mad at him for the information and sent a third year girl up to her dorm to go and get her._

"_What do you want Black. I was trying to get some beauty sleep and now you've gone and ruined it." Snapped an irritable Hermione from the top of the Girls stairs wearing a long silky blue dressing gown and small fluffy slippers. _

"_You m'dear would never need to have anymore beauty sleep as you are radiant as you are." Replied Sirius making a low mock bow that just seem to annoy her more and so decided to get to the point._

"_Will you come walk with me so that we can talk? I feel that the conversation we had earlier has left me so confused."  
_

"_Since when did you speak like a proper old gentleman?"_

"_I always have. Now if you would be so kind as to come with me my lady. And we shall have a proper conversation."_

"_Fine fine, whatever. Just let me get dressed first. I don't want to go wandering around the school in my night clothes." Said Hermione with a big yawn as she turned around to go back up the rest of the stairs to dress. _

_Sirius however had a different plan. Smirking her put his foot down on the first of the girl's stairs and they automatically turned into a slid which made Hermione fall down and straight into Sirius' arms. _

"_Now where would be the fun if you got dressed? But you are going to have to be careful. Once you have fallen for Sirius Black like that, it never leaves." whispered Sirius with an underlying playfulness in his voice as he set the girl back on her feet._

_Hermione started to mutter things under her breath that Sirius did not hear clearly but the tone told him everything he needed to know and he grinned pulling her out of the common room and up to the seventh floor. _

_When they finally got there Hermione slumped unceremoniously onto a nearby empty couch. "So what did you want so bad that you had to wake me up, Sirius?"_

"_Well it's kinda what I read in your diary."_

"_I thought we talked about that. Anyway I'm not allowed to tell you anything from the future."  
_

"_Yeah well you see I kinda read more of you're diary." Mumbled Sirius tensing up as if he was afraid of getting hit. _

_Hermione sat blot upright. "What. Did. You. Read?" She asked in a cold voice. Not her own._

"_Umm there was something in there about James and Lilly actually getting together and having a kid and then splitting up or something. I don't know. But is Harry, the kid that you keep on going on about, is that their son?"  
_

"_You are way to nosey for your own good black. Why o why did you have to read my diary. Well in a word yes. My best friend is your best friends son and you godson. Happy now!"  
_

"_MY GODSON! Cool. They choose me as Godfather." _

"_Idiots aren't they!"  
_

"_Hey I resent that. But this Harry guy. He sounds cool. I bet that me and James, and Remus of course, taught him everything he knows and he is the heart break of the whole school." Beamed Sirius proudly. _

"_Try of the whole country!" Hermione muttered under her breath but luckily Sirius didn't hear her as he was imagining all of the things that he could have taught Harry and how cool he sounded from all of Hermione's past praise. He soon snapped out of it though_

"_I have another question though. What happened to his parents on "That night""_

"_I really can't tell you Sirius. Sorry"_

"_You know that you can. Please!"  
_

"_NO! Ok I said no!"_

"_Ok Ok take a chill pill. I didn't want a volcano to erupt. Just an answer."_

"_I'm sorry. But you have to know how difficult it is for me to know all this stuff and not be able to change it. You wouldn't want to know most of it. Believe me."_

"_But I can help you get it all off your chest and you will feel better for it. Instead of bottling it all up inside which really isn't healthy!"_

"_Don't make it any harder than it already is please. You don't want to know. Just trust me on this one."  
_

"_I always trust you. But why won't you trust me this once. What have I done to make you not trust me?"_

"_If I didn't trust you I would have erased your memory right now. But I won't tell you anymore than I have to!"  
_

"_Why the bloody hell not. It's mine and my friend's life here that you're messing with I think I have a right to know what is going on!"_

"You want to know! Fine then I will tell you but don't come crying to me when you can't handle to knowledge!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs "James and Lilly get married have a kid but then have to go into hiding from Voldemort! Their secret keeper betrays them and they are murdered on Halloween. They get blown to bits! Then Voldemort tried to kill Harry but he couldn't and the spell backfired to him. Harry was only one at the time! A baby! He never got to meet his parents properly… and … and" Hermione couldn't finish what she was saying as she fell to the floor in sobs. Sirius stood frozen to the spot. Trying to comprehend what Hermione had just told him. 

_After about a minuet of Hermione's sobs and Sirius's shocked silence he found his voice again. _

"_It was me wasn't it? I was their secret keeper. I betrayed them didn't I?" Sirius asked in a shaky voice but Hermione only looked at him with sad eyes that made Sirius' blood run cold. _

_He ran over to her and shook her roughly by the shoulders making her dressing gown fall of to leave her in nothing but a strap top and a pair of very short shorts. _

"_It was me! I betrayed them! They always said that I would go bad but I never believed them. Why does this have to happen?"_

"_Sirius. Please I didn't mean to upset you like that. Just know that you were not the secret keeper that betrayed James and Lilly. You would have died before you gave away their hiding place." Hermione stated in a quiet and shaky voice._

"_But who then? Who would have done that!"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Damn you woman. You can't just tell me that and then not tell me who it was that did it. Tell me know!" he shook her hard by the shoulders again and she choked on another sob before she let out one quiet word._

"_Peter." For the second time that evening Sirius was frozen to where he was. Not about to move from where he was. His hands still tightly clamped on Hermione's shoulders except this time it was for support and not information. _

"_Peter? No! He wouldn't. He couldn't." Whispered Sirius to no one in particular while punching the floor hard enough to make his hand start to bleed._

_Remus had had enough of exploding snap and so had gone in search of Sirius. He knew that Sirius would need to have a friend after getting his first rejection. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid!" muttered Remus as he turned a corner. Secretly Remus was extremely proud of standing up to Sirius' charms and he knew he shouldn't but he also felt relief that she had._

_Even though Remus was a self admitted gay he couldn't help but feel drawn to Hermione. There was something about her. "Oh God. Please don't tell me I'm falling for a girl!" moaned Remus to the space in front of him. _

_As Remus came to a stop in front of the room of requirements after having walked past it three times he stopped outside as he heard muffled raised voices. He heard Sirius yell something that sounded a bit like "Damn you woman!" and then something after that that he couldn't understand. He heard a woman crying and then making a small answer then Sirius shouted something again and there was a punching noise._

_If Remus wasn't worried by the screaming before he was by the noise of the punch. Taking out his wand just in case he threw the door open. Only to step back at the scene before him. _

_There was Sirius on the floor restraining a weeping Hermione with blood on his right hand knuckles. Hermione had had her dressing gown pulled off and was weeping uncontrollable half falling on the floor half being held up by Sirius. Sirius's face was contorted with anger and he looked ready to murder someone. Neither of them had noticed Remus' rather loud entrance._


	4. chapter 4 reactions

_Putting all the things together in his mind Remus raised his wand at Sirius and cursed him so that he flew across the room and landed unconcius on the floor. _

"_What the HELL where you doing to her Black!" Remus screamed at the unconcius form and then ran over to Hermione who was in a state of shock._

_Remus knelt down in front of Hermione and tried to cover her up with her dressing gown but she was shaking to much from crying so he just bundled her up into his arms and held her issuing soothing words to her. _

_Suddlenly Hermione snapped out of her dased and tramatised state and turned to Remus as if she had only just notice that he had come in._

"_What did you do to Sirius?"_

"_It's ok. I wont let him hurt you. I promise."_

"_He was never going to hurt me you baffon. You didn't hurt him did you?" shreaked Hermione. Remus spluttered_

"_But I thought….. I thought that… he's over there… What did happen here then?"  
_

_Hermione got up and ran over to where Sirius was lying. Muttering the spell to wake him up Hermione lifteh his head onto her lap and started to stroke his hair as he started to moan. _

"_Ummm Hermione you might want to explain to me what just happened because I come out here to see if he's alright and I find him in here trying to…" Hermione cut across him._

"_He wasn't trying to do anything." Snapped Hermione._

"_then what was that all about then."_

"_Sirius found something out about my past today that he had a little trouble coping with and I didn't like going back into that part of my past either. So we were both just upset. And then you came in and thought that he was trying to attack me. Do you really think so low of one of your best friends?"_

"No of course not. I just got a bit caught up in the scene I suppose im really really sorry. I was only trying to help." Replied Remus bashfully.

_Hermione sent him a weak smile that told him that she didn't hold anything against him and then turned back to Sirius. She muttered another spell under her breath and as if automatically Sirius got up from the floor as if he hadn't just been thrown across the room and knocked out._

"_Wow I think that I'm feeling a little dizzy. What just happened I remember that……" Sirius' face went ash white as the past conversation came back into his mind. Then he went hysterical muttering things and then screaming things, pacing round the room._

"_Peter. We have to go. I'm going to….." his ramblings were cut short as Hermione swiftly slaped him hard around the face. _

"_Sirius please calm down. Peter HASN'T don't anything yet. Ok. Just remember that it was a different Peter that did those things." Sirius slowly nodded and took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. _

_\remus looked on in confusion at the strange pair and then walked up to Sirius and looked his best friend in the eye. _

"_Sirius, I'm… I'm really sorry I thought that….. well I thought….." Remus was having trouble getting his apology out but was surprise when he was quickly embraced by Sirius in a brotherly way._

"_It's ok Moony, you did the right thing. If you hadn't done that then I probable would have lost it ang gone around destroying everything in site."_

"_Thanks Padfoot. But what was it that made the two of you react so badly. Hermione, you don't seem the type to over react, so it must have been big."_

"_I'm really sorry Remus. If I could tell you I really would. I just can't. you will find out eventually though. I promise."_

"_I'll keep you to that promise. But now I think that I should take you back to Gryffindor tower. You both need to rest. It's a Sunday tomorrow so you don't have to get up early. Come on." Said Remus calmly. Gentaly pulling them both toward the door. _

Over the next few days the three that had been in the room of requirements that evening where very quiet and subdued. Sirius spent all of his time in his bed with the curtains spelled so that no one could open them.

Hermione had been acting like she no longer wanted to be associated with the marauders and spent all of her time with Lilly and the other girls in her year.

Remus tried to act as normal but would always sneak sidelong glances at both Hermione and Sirius. James and Peter new that there must have been something going on and tried to talk to the three of them. But Sirius and Hermione both shrugged them off or yelled at them while Remus would promise that he knew nothing and try to change the subject.

The Tuesday after the incident in the R of R James and Sirius were sitting in the back of divination together trying their hardest not to listen to. They were the only two out of their friends that took that class, and usually used it to think up a new prank or discuss who was the latest hot girl of the week.

This class however James found the conversation very one sided. "So I was thinking that maybe if we carefully planned it properly then we could make it so that Snivilleus has to walk over and kiss mini McGonagall's feet and ask her to marry her. It will just be a simple charm." Sirius nodded and muttered something in return and then went back to folding his spare piece of parchment. "Sirius! Are you even listening to me!"

"I should hope not Mr Potter as he is supposed to be listening to me! Just like you should be. So could you please refrain from talking in my class again!" Sanpped Professor Chinwits walking up beside the duo's table.

"Yes professor." James replied cheerfully beaming at his teacher. Professor Chinwits just tutted and then walked back to the front of the class and carried on here he had left off.

"Seriusly mate. What happened before because you and Hermy have been acting really strange. Especially around me and Peter."

"I don't have to like the rat if I don't want to thankyou James!"

"What has Peter ever done to you!"

"Nothing. Yet!"

"Mr Potter, Mr Black! If you do not be quiet this instant then I shall have to put you both in detention. Separately!"

"Yes Professor!" the boys chorused angelically.

The same sort of conversation was taking place in ancient ruins between Hermione and Remus.

"Hermione I said that I was sorry for jumping to conclusions and I do respect both of yours privacy but I can see that whatever it was is tearing you both up inside. You both need to let it out."

"But look what happened last time that I let it out. Look what happened to Sirius. I doubt that any of you could handle the thing any better than he is. That's why I mustn't tell you. I was forbidden from telling anyone and I made a mistake in telling Sirius but he had found some of my personal stuff that I had to explain. That is all that happened I swear. I promise you that you will find out what happens in the end."

"What happens? Don't you mean what happened if it was about your past. And how will I find out if you wont tell me."

"I cant tell you Remus I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

"You two at the back be quiet! This is an important class that I happen to be teaching you."

"yes Professor!"

**sorry this is a shorter chapter but I don't have a lot of time and this can be the calm place to stop instead of a cliff hanger that I know that everybody loves.**


	5. Chapter 5 up coming holidays

The days seemed to roll past very slowly and the weeks even slower until at last it was the Christmas break. Nobody had mentioned the night in the room of requirements for a while and everything was starting to get back to normal. Sirius would be his usual cocky self, Remus turned back to his reading habits instead of watching everyone over the top of his book. And best of all Hermione came back to be friends with the Marauders. A week before Hogwarts was due to break up for Christmas six people were sitting in the middle of the common room, talking.

"Oi, Pete. Don't nick all of the chocolate frogs. You're not the only person here with a stomach!" snapped James while quickly swiping for the chocolate with his fast quidich reflexes.

"But he is the only one with one that could spread across the whole of Hogwarts." Muttered Sirius and Hermione lightly hit him on the arm.

"Don't be so rude!" She reprimanded him.

"Or what!"

"Or I'll set a highly skilled teenage witch on you!"

"Like you could take me on!"

"Who said that I was talking about me?"

"Then who were you talking about?"

"Lily!" Snapped Hermione with a laugh as Sirius pretended to faint in fear. Everybody laughed at his dramatics but then James Jumped up to his aid.

"Fear not damsel Sirius. For I will rescue you from the beautiful flower witch!" James ran over to Sirius and lifted him up in a fireman's carry and threw him onto the spare chair next to the fire.

"Hey that wasn't called for James this seat is cold. I want to get back to my other one. And since when did I become a damsel in distress?"

"Since Remus said so. You remember the day that Hermione came. And as you also know Moony is never wrong."

"I resented that mark before and my feelings to it have not changed! Anyway he could have just as easily said it about you!"

"But he didn't do you Remus. You find me amazingly attractive don't you?"

"But of course! No one can resist the James Potter charm!" Remus growled seductively draping his arms around James' chest.

"Dude! Hands off!" James shrieked jumping away from Remus' reach while everyone in the common room laughed at the show.

"Anyway!" Jumped in Lily before anyone got to rowdy that she would have to calm them down with force. "Are people going to go home for Christmas?"

James, Peter and Remus nodded. When every one looked at them they both turned their gazes to far off.

"Sirius. I thought that maybe you could come over to mine for Christmas. Like last year. It will be fun. Just promise me that this time you will not rig my bed to sing merry Christmas every time I fall asleep and you will be fine."

"Nah mate. I will be fine. It should be just family at Christmas."

"But you are family to us Siri."

"No look. Sorry mate, but I will feel more comfortable here. Plus we can't have our little 'Mione one her own the whole of the holidays can we."

"I guess not." Muttered James but he looked definitely crestfallen.

"Why aren't you going home, Hermione?"

Hermione and Sirius shared a knowing glance and then she cleared her throat and said "My family are a little to busy at the moment and apparently I would only get in the way. With I can believe in." Every one seemed to be giving her apologetic glances. "No don't feel sorry for me. No my parents are going on holiday together as a special anniversary or something and offered for me to come but I thought that they would have a better time if it was just the two of them." The apologetic looks seemed to be quickly retrieved by every one, except Sirius, but she gave him a small smile and he returned it.

Suddenly he got up and ran over and sat on Hermione's lap and started to squeal like an over exited ten year old girl.

"Us girlies are gunna have to have a proper girly time of it. As we have both are pronounced official girls. First I can do your hair. And then you can do my nails, and then we can have pillow fights in our short pyjamas. In a very girlie way!" Exclaimed Sirius in a girly voice. Clapping his hands in pretend excitement. Hermione groaned and shoved him off her lap so that he fell onto the floor.

"Somebody please save me from this. If I had known that I had to do girly stuff then I would never have agreed to stay at school." Whined Hermione

"I wonder how many times he the words girls or girlies?" Pondered James.

"It was four. I counted." Comented Remus Dryly. Lily smiled but got up and said good night to the group. Ever since Hermione had come Lily had been spending more and more time with the marauders and starting to like them all a lot better. James had repeatedly thanked Hermione for this but every time she did she just laughed at him saying that what is meant to be is meant to be! Every one else soon went to bed after Lily.

As if in fast forward the last week of term went by very quickly. And before they knew it, four of the group were boarding the Hogwarts express, leaving behind two friends.

Once all of the carriages were far away and out of sight from Sirius and Hermione they stopped waving into the distance and turned to each other.

"Soooo what do you want to do know. We have a whole week in each others company and I think that at least one of us will be mad by the end of it."

"Awww come on 'Mione I'm not that bad. And anyway I was thinking that while the others were away I could teach you all the tricks of the trades of the marauders and hopefully lighten you up about rule breaking."

"No you're not that bad but I have found a problem with your plan. I already know most of the secrets, Duh. I was best friends with Prongs Junior. Plus I think that I have broken more rules than the marauders ever have thank you."

"You think that I will believe that. No one can break as many rules as the marauders."

"You didn't see half the things that I and my friends did."

"Go on then. Give us an example of your amazing rule breaking."

"Well I'll tell you the first one because that wont give anything away in the future. In our first year me and Harry, Ron would have come too if he didn't have an infected hand at the time, had to sneak out at midnight and run out to the grounds to pick up a baby dragon and smuggle it out of the castle. Actually no that wasn't the first rule that I broke. I think that first rule that I broke was lying to a teacher about who tried to knock out the troll first. That was funny."

Sirius stood there, staring at her in amazement. "Are you trying to tell me that in your first year….."

"Well actually first term but go on."

"What. In your first term you and your friends had managed to become smugglers and start attacking trolls. You lot must be mental."

"Yup. But you loved us all the same."

"I did? Did I?"

"Mmm hmmm"

"A fatherly love?"

"Of course!"

"But I think that I felt a different type of love for you Hermione." Whispered Sirius moving closer to the girl that was frozen in shock. "I think that I already love you!" breathed out Sirius. Her breath was tickling his face as he moved even closer to her. They were practically touching now.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realised what was happening. She tried to stop it by telling him that it wasn't right. But the word failed to come to her as Sirius closed the remaining gap between them and pushed his lips against hers. It was gentle and sweet until she began to kiss him back. Then his kiss got more hungry and passionate and he tried to open her mouth but suddenly she pulled away.

"Sirius I….." she tried to say but the sentence hung in the air as Sirius smiled and leaned in again. But thins time she pulled away first. "No, Sirius. I'm sorry I can't!" Pleaded Hermione with tears in her eyes as she turned and fled down the hall back to the common room.

Sirius stood there amazed at what had happened. After he had told someone that he loved her and kissed her she had turned away from him. He felt oddly numb as he turned to make to his own dorm.

'I have just been thrown away by love.' He thought to him self. Then he got angry. 'Damn her. It was all of her fault. She was the one that messed ME around. Why did she have to cry? Why did she have to run away? Why did she have to say no?

Hermione ran up to her room with tears streaming freely down her face. 'Damn him. Damn him to hell. He shouldn't have done that. He knows where I come from. Where I will eventually go back to. He knows that I'm not allowed to like him in that way. That would just be wrong, Hermione. Why does he have to like me? Why did he kiss me? Why did I have to pull away? Why do I like him back?


	6. Chapter 6 twice in one day

Sirius had been wandering around the castle for the best of over five hours and was now quickly becoming tired. His body ached for some food and a sit down as he had long now missed lunch, along with not wanting to go to breakfast. But despite his physical tiredness, his minds thoughts where still whizzing around his head.

She had trusted me enough to not obliviate my memory but not enough to be with her. Was I really that disgusting in the future that she despises me now for it? She can't use the whole age thing against me here as we are the same age. Well technically. So why wont she be with me? What have I done wrong?

Sirius was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that he was talking allowed or that there was someone else in the corridor.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness my brother." Drawled a smug voice from behind him. Sirius turned around and saw that his blood brother was standing behind him.

"Regulas how many time have I told you that I no longer count you as anything near my brother. I would rather call the mud on this shoe my relation."

"Awww that really truly hurt Sirius. I was just trying to see if I could help my older brother out as he seems to be finding himself in a sticky situation with love. Maybe I could help?"

"I wouldn't ask someone like you for help with anything. See that needs trust to be able to do that, and I have none in you."

"What can I do to make you trust me brother then."

"One you could die or you could just drop all this nonsense about purebloods being the better of the two wizarding types."

"Unfortunaly, Sirius you ask for two much. You ask for the impossible and the lies that they teach all the good for nothing mudbloods. But have I heard right that you, Sirius Black, have indeed fallen for a mudblood! And not only that but you have been rejected by that mudblood also. I would say that you are a disgrace to the family but you are no longer family to any of us."

"If you hadn't notice Reggie our dear mother disowned me long before this. I wouldn't want her to be disappointed in you by having you talk to me so goodbye Reggie."

"Goodbye Blood traitor." whispered Regulas. His eyes hard and cold. He turned quickly and walked away down the corridor towards the dungeons.

Sirius sighed. He needed some serious comfort after the day he was having. If only he could talk to James. Even Remus would do. He just needed a friend. But then he remembered. The mirror!

Sirius sprinted the rest of the way up to the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm. In one of his many pockets he found a small round mirror. If anyone would have seen him they would have thought that he was incredibly vein because he was pouring over the mirror looking at it intently. But this was not the case. Making sure that no one else was near he whispered James' name and waite4d for his face to appear in the mirror.

"Sirius? What's wrong? I've only been gone a few hours."

"A lot James. I just needed a friendly face."

"What about Hermione?"

"Well she is one of the problems."

"Oh rite. One of?"

"The other is that I had another run in with dear Reggie. I just needed to talk to some one."

"Sure thing mate. What happened?"

"Well it's a bit of a story so make sure that you're comfortable." James' head nodded in the small mirror. "Ok then. Well after you and the others had left I started talking to Hermione. You see a while ago she let me in on her biggest secrets. I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone, James, so no I can't tell you what it is. Anyway after you left we talked about this secret and well I tried to make a move on her. In a decent way! I kissed her. And the great thing was that she kissed me back."

"Well that's great mate I knew it would happen soon. But then what's wrong?"

"Don't interrupt. Well after she started to kiss me back she suddenly pulled away. She said something like 'I'm sorry but I can't' or something like that but then burst into tears and ran away. I haven't seen her yet."

James let out a low whistle. "Ooo I really don't understand girls. I think Moony has the right idea. Maybe you should go and apologise to her or something. They love it when guys take all the blame."

"Yeah yeah well I was planning on doing that anyway. The other problem just got in my way of doing that."

"Regulas? What happened with him?"

"Well you see after Hermione had run off I went about wandering the castle. But I just had to bump into Reggie didn't I! well anyway it was just the same as usual except this time I think I must have been muttering or something and he heard because he rubbed it in my face that I had been rejected my a muggleborn. The twerp!"

"I know he is mate but you have to rise above it. He isn't worth you being angry at him."

"That's rich coming from you!"

"I know that I am being a bit of a hypocrite but im just trying to make sure that you don't get expelled while I'm not there. Anyway. Back to Hermione, could it have been the secret that made her upset?"

"Maybe. Probable actually. Oh I don't know. Anyway I want to go down to the kitchens because I haven't eaten yet today!"

"Ok mate. I'll speak to you soon. Just please try and get back to being friends with Hermione again. I don't want to have to choose between u coz it would be way too obvious who I would side with and that would be unfair."

"Cheers. I'd choose you too James"

"Who said that I would choose you!"

"Ha ha very funny. I'll see you when you get back to school."

James gave one last wink into the mirror and then his head disappeared and the mirror turned back into just another mirror.

"Ok Sirius. Now it's time to start operation, apologies and become friend again with Hermione. Easier said then done."

Slowly Sirius made his way to the place where he was garanteed to find Hermione. The library. Sure enough she was there, sitting at her usual table with a large assortment of books litered haphazardly about her.

After the 'incident', as Hermione had named it, had happened Hermione had run to the place wher she felt the most secure. The place that never changed no matter what year it was. The library.

She had trown her self into every book that she could reach but rejected alsomt as many as she had nott been able to focuse on them.

Aflter throwing the seventeenth book back onto a large pile on the table Hermione reached for another hoping that this one she would be able to read more than a line of before she lost her concentration again. But as she reached out the corner of her eye noticed a dark figure near her table that was studying her.

She recognised it almost instantly as the boy that she had run away from earlier that day. Before Hermione realised what she was doing she was on her feet and striding out of the library, head held high.

"Mione wait! I'm not going to try anything I promise! Just listen to me. Please."

"Well say what you have to say then." Hermione's voice was full of malice that she did not know was there.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know why I did what I did earlier. But I also don't know why you reacted the way that you did either."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No"

"well if you cant figure it out then I don't know why I should tell you."

"Look I said that I was sorry. What more can I do!"

"try to understand better and open your eyes up to the world around you!" And with that Hermione stormed away from the library crying about the same boy for the second time that day while he yet again stood dumbstruck watching her go.

_ok ok I know that this is really late and really short but I was grounded and had my computer taken away from me so I couldn't write but I'm back on now so I should be able to update more. _


	7. Chapter 7 the holidays begin

As Hermione stormed up to the only place she could relax (guess where the library) she didn't notice that it wasn't just one set of Black eyes watching her go.

However as one of the owners of a pair of watching eyes mearly turned off and stormed of himself to the Gryffindor common room, the second decided that this was far too good an opportunity to pass. He followed her, though careful to keep far enough back that she wouldn't see him. But as she stopped to lean against the wall and squeeze away the tears still brimming in her eyes he made himself known to her.

"You know it can be dangerous for a young beautiful woman to go stalking round deserted corridors late at night." Hermione wiped round and brought her wand up to keep him back.

"What do you want Regulas? I don't have time for you baby games." Regulas brought up a hand to his heart in mock hurt and then put his other hand up to the level of his eye to show that he was not holding his wand.

"Come now dear Hermione have I ever shown you any reason to suspicious other than sibling and house rivalry? That was all tradition and you cannot hold that against me."

"I think I can as that "house rivalry" is stupid and causes more pain then happiness."

"But you don't you dream team passing a chance to make a fool of us slytherins and to you they can do no wrong. Are you really as superficial as that you won't talk to people unless they are in you house or follow you ideas."

"You know very well that I have friends in other houses so don't even try to pull that one. I know all about you and your mind games trying to make me feel remorse for you. But sorry if I don't fall for it."

"I see that I was too late in getting to you before my brother shaped you into what he thinks and not what s really you."

"Your brother has got nothing to do with this so leave him alone."

"Actually I think that he has a lot to do with things as he is the reason that you are so upset in the first place. I am only trying to console you." He said lowering his voice to a husky whisper and taking a step closer to her.

"Well you're not exactly doing an amazing job, are you?" She retorted hotly and tried to take a step back but found the wall in her way.

"Then let me try this." He murmured as he leaned in and his lips came crashing down on hers. His tounge licked her lips trying to open them and allow his entry but instead Hermione lifted her knee quickly into his crotch and pushed him back causing him to fall over. "Don't you ever, ever, do anything like that again otherwise I will have more than just you head on a platter. And I won't make it swift and painless. Got it?" Hermione shrieked in full outrage.

Hermione didn't however hear him moan in answer to her as she ran as fast as she could out of the corridor and back to the common room where she found Sirius waiting for her on the couch. Seeing her even more tear stained face he stood up and pulled her into a brotherly embrace knowing that that was what she needed more at that moment.

"Listen Hermione I honestly didn't mean to upset you like that. I didn't take into account the fact that you know me in the future and it would be disturbing for you. But I understand I promise." This did not have the desired effect on the girl as he had hoped as instead of quieten her sobs they only grew louder. Sirius pulled her down so that they were both sitting comfortably on the couch and sat there conjuring tissues for her until she had got the resident emotion out of her.

"I'm so sorry Sirius."

"Trust me Herms you have nothing to be sorry bout. Do you think that you are the only girl that I have had to sit here and comfort? How do you think I was able to conjure those tissues fast enough?" Sirius replied, a small grin spreading out his face.

Hermione giggled a bit by his reply but the giggles soon turned into hiccups which made it hard for her to formulate her words.

"No really I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hiccup this morning, I'm hiccup sorry for this afternoon and I'm sorry bout hiccup now and ruining you favourite shirt."

"It's not my favourite shirt and I have already told you that you have nothing to be sorry about. I told you that I should have been more sensitive about things."

"Please don't be nice. I don't think I can stay here if you are nice to me."

"Honey its ok I promise jus tell me what's getting you so upset and uptight and you'll feel better." Sirius soothed calmly making her laugh a little which confused him. "What's so funny?"

"Just that Harry and Ron always used to try and comfort me but they were always so uncomfortable and … well ... teenagy that they would do such a rubbish job I was better off with a book."

"Do you still want to be alone with a book?"

"Defiantly" Hermione laughed with a smirk

"Oh" Sirius replied with such a shocked and disappointed look on his face which only caused Hermione to laugh harder

"I forgot to say not" giggled Hermione leaning more into Sirius and making herself comfortable on him.

"See how amazing at this I am. You can in fits of tears and now I have you laughing."

"Oh and by the way have you seen my diary anywhere? I can't find it and I know I last saw it when you put it back. You did put it back didn't you?"

"Urrrrr I think I did."

"And left it there?"

"Ummmm I think I might have thought that it would have been unsafe there soo I put it….." Sirius tried to explain feebly but Hermione cut across him still in a calm manner.

"You read more didn't you."

"Of course not! You know I wount!"

"Jus tell me what you know Sirius. I to tired to be mad so this is the right time."

"Ok well I read something about Harry being like world famous and having an argument with the minister of magic. Guess he turned up good then huh!"

"I guess he has turned out ok." Hermione mumbled but she seemed to be already half dreaming.

"But we weren't the people to bring Harry up were we?" this woke Hermione from her sleep immediately

"What?"

"Well it said that Harry was brought up with his aunt and uncle who were horrible to him and when he finally met me and Remus it was unfair for him to lose me again. What did you mean by that? To lose me again?"

"How long have you know about this for?"

"A couple of days but you're avoiding the question."

"It's long and complicated and I'm tired. Plus I don't think that you should even know. I'm going to bed. Could you just leave my diary at the bottom of the stairs for me so I can pick it up in the morning?"

"Fine I'll see you in the morning. But just remember you own me some girly time!" Sirius cried after Hermione as she started up the stairs. She didn't bother to turn round and answer his statement and waved it off before disappearing up the stair way.

Sirius was woken up early the next morning bay having a large lump of mass jump on his head screaming. "WAKE UP WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIRST GIRLY SESSION! WAKE UP!" it the heavy weigh didn't wake Sirius up first then the screeching defiantly did. "SIRIUS! YOU PROMISED ME SOME GIRLY TIME AND I'M TAKING YOU UP ON THAT OFFER!"

"Gawd girl I'm up already. I thought you didn't like girly. And what time is it anyway?" slurred Sirius as he slid off the bed, only to show that he was wearing nothing but jogging bottoms for bed, which made Hermione take a quick retake as her eyes watched his bear chest.

"It's eight o clock. Come on, I've been up for an hour and a half already. Plus if this is going to be a proper girly day then I thought I should get you up girly style."

"What! An hour and a half already. You are mad. Anyway I thought that girly was waking me up by a pillow fight wearing nothing but hot pants and skimpy top. Only to disappoint me by trying to kill me by flattening my head and stunningly good looks, FULLY DRESSED. You break my heart."

"What film have you been watching egotistical bum. Hurry and get washed I know exactly what to do to your hair!"

"That's it! Your punishing me aren't you?" Sirius groaned

Hermione only smirked in reply and left the room for him t change and wash.

Twenty minuets late when Sirius had finally left the bathroom he found himself sitting in front of the fire singing along (badly) to one of his favourite songs (Africa by Toto), while Hermione was 'styling' his hair.

When the song had finally finished (which Hermione was very grateful for) Sirius demanded to see his hair but Hermione only swatted him on the hand and told him to wait until she was finished.

"Awww Mione, just a quick glance. I want to know how you could have made my deadly good looks any better."

"I said no already. How can people stand you when you're so egotistic?"

"I don't know but you seem to manage it."

"I must congratulate my self then, if I'm still alive by next year."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Ask me in a couple of decades and I promise you that you will know then." Hermione spoke suddenly sombre. Sirius turned round to face her. Hermione didn't complain as she was already day dreaming about her old life.

"Does it really get that bad?"

"It really does. Every time you say good bye to some one, you make sure it's a proper good bye instead of just a see ya soon, because you might not see them again. The population goes down because people are scared to bring a child into this sort of world and you get the feeling that you have to be suspicious of every one and every thing. Even your best friends in case they have turned on you or it's a death eater in disguise. You can never be too careful or you can wind up on the floor of a dungeon listening to a friend or acquaintance being tortured." Hermione tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come, but one escaped and trickled down her face. Sirius gently brushed it away and looked at her deep into her eyes.

"That's happened to you hasn't it? You have been captured before?"

"With a friend like Harry, you would have called yourself lucky if you hadn't been captured at least once. I did call myself lucky until the last summer holidays. Me and Ron both had only been in battles but never captured. But then as we were travelling to Grimrald place with Remus to see Harry and the others we were hijacked by a group of death eaters. We fought them off for a while, but it was ten on three. Remus and I awoke later to hearing Ron scream that none of us knew where Harry was or why he wasn't with his relatives. He was screaming so loud and so painfully. I was clinging to Remus being useless. I couldn't help him. But after a minuet or two they got bored with Ron and then it was my turn. They….." But Hermione couldn't finish it. Her throat stuck and even breathing became hard.

Sirius bundled her up into his arms and held her, rocking her gently. "Shush shush. It's ok now. It's over."

"But it isn't. It hasn't even started yet. They all have to go though all that again. And I won't be able to stop it again."

"Hermione no one is asking you to stop this. It is meant to happen. You can't stop it."

"How is something this dreadful and this sickening supposed to happen! What good will it do!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hey hey baby. Sometimes things are supposed to happen so that we can appreciate all the good times that we get together." Hermione feebly smiled at him and shook her head.

"That is exactly what Harry told me one time after the battle at Hogwarts in 6th year."

"Well he was right. And anyway you have a job to do missy. My hair wont be done on it's own you know." Smirked Sirius trying to lighten up the mood. He stood her up and then sat down again on his chair and started humming the tune of Africa again as Hermione laughed and did the last few adjustments to his hair. She mentally thanked him for listening to her but not pushing her to tell him everything. He would never know how much he helped her.

Three minuets and a half later Hermione had finished Sirius' hair and allowed him to see in a mirror. Sirius squealed in the best 'girly' way he could and bounded up to his room and looked in the mirror in their bathroom. Hermione followed a little slower and as she heard his yell of outrage she quickly turned and ran as quickly as she could for the girl's dorms.

"HERMIONE TAYLOR! GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW! GET THE PINK OUT OF MY HAIR!" Sirius screamed running toward her with his long florescent hair trailing after him. Hermione burst out laughing and was almost at the foot of the girl's stairs she Sirius caught her and tackled her onto the ground.

"What have you done to me! You promised to make me beautiful!" Sirius tried to yell at her. But they were both laughing too much for her to be scared.

"And I kept my word I think you look very dashing in pink Sirius. In fact I thin you look so dashing that ……… Accio camera!" Hermione summoned a camera and before Sirius could get up and run from the camera she took a picture of him and his pink hair. Hermione fell into fits of hysterical laughter on the floor.

"Oh so that's the way that you want to play it then miss Taylor." Sirius turned on her and with a flick of his wand turned her hair bright green and in pig tails. As Hermione shrieked in horror of her hair Sirius stole the camera off her and took a picture of her.

"That's it, Black. You're going down!"

"Too bad you don't have Lily to set on me now."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can handle an egotistical pig like you!" Yelled Hermione, lunging on top of him and pinning him down to the ground. "Woo. So how does it feel to be taken down by a lone girl." Laughed Hermione. Sirius only smirked at her and then turned it round so that he was pinning her down.

"I prefer this a lot more." Sirius purred into her ear and then looked into her eyes. His eyes were so deep and beautiful that Hermione felt lost in the dark pools. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and threw all caution to the wind and leaned closer to him and brushed her lips next to his. To say that Sirius was surprised was an understatement but he wasted no time in kissing her back. Hermione was surprised to find that his kiss was gentle but passionate.

Before the kiss got too deep Sirius pulled away and looked into her eyes again questioningly. "So does this mean that you have put the future behind you?"

"I guess so." Replied Hermione simply before pulling him into another longer kiss.

I no you don't want to hear about another excuse as to why this is so late and short but I was genuinely ill and in hospital for a while and have to go in for a check up again on Thursday. So please don't be too mad. Thanks again to people that have reviewed. Xx xx xx


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas!

For the second time that holidays Sirius found that he was woken up at the rude time of the morning (Eight o clock) by having a large weight jump on him, screaming in his ear "WAKE UP WAKE P WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Sirius groaned and murmured something intelligible along the lines of "ummmm, crazy woman, aaaaaa, sleep. Go way!"

But Hermione was persistent and seeing as the jumping was having no effect on Sirius, she changed her tactics and instead curled down next to him and started to blow on his ear.

Sirius smirked, still with his eyes closed, and reached for Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

How ever he did not see what was in her hands and as he moved closer to her she lifted her chosen weapon (A pillow from the next bed) and hit him full force in the face with it.

Having the desired effect Sirius jumped up from shock and looked at Hermione, an evil smirk appeared on his face. Hermione squealed and ran as fast as she could out of the dormitory and down to the common room with Sirius not far behind.

Hermione made to run up the girls stairs as before but yet again he was to quick for her and tackled her onto the sofa.

"Now miss Taylor I expect a full apology from you. That is not the type of example that you should give to people with young and impressionable minds. Pillow fights are only to be held when both people are wake. It is the rules of war." Lectured Sirius, as he sat down on Hermione's waist in case she tried to get away.

"Well it got you up anyway didn't it? Anyway, what was I saying? Oh year, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"And happy Christmas to you too. So where's my present?" Sirius asked turning into a four year old boy getting all excited over the thoughts of presents.

Hermione looked pointedly at him and he immediately jumped up allowing her to fetch his present while he went to do the same.

They met next to the fire in the common room a few minutes later each holding a present for the other. Sirius was so eager to open his he forgot to hand over the gift he got for Hermione until she cleared her throat and she smiled sheepishly at her while handing over a small roughly wrapped box.

"Wow. Hermione this is… well this is just amazing! How did you get it?" Sirius had pulled out a beautiful hand made beaters glove with his initials sewn on in gold.

Sirius tried it on and it fit perfectly. "Seriously Hermione, this is wonderful!"

"I wanted you're first gift from me to be special but I couldn't think how but then James told me how you really needed a new glove for quidich so he came with me and chose the one fore you. Thank him." Hermione shrugged and looked down on his present again and started to open it, but before she could tear off all the outer wrapping Sirius had grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss.

"I think I will enjoy saying thank you to you more." Sirius purred as Hermione giggled and pushed him of her.

"Let me get my present first!" the outer wrapping was all off and Hermione opened the small black box to gasp at what was inside.

It was a beautiful fine silver chain with an even more beautiful owl pendant on it. Every detail was etched onto the pendant with big beautiful amber eyes. "Sirius this is so beautiful! It's just.." But Sirius cut across her

"It's just so perfect for you. It's white gold, so its precious, like you. It's an owl so it's wise and beautiful, like you and its perfect in every way………… I swear that didn't sound so corny in my head!" Sirius grinned sheepishly again.

Hermione lifted the necklace and tried to but it on behind her back but struggled so Sirius reached around and did the clip for her. The chain was the right length so that the owl fitted in jus at her collar bone.

"See" Sirius whispered "Perfect!" The all presents were forgotten as the both leaned in and kissed each other passionately next to the fire. Neither wanting to move until Sirius belly betrayed him and grumbled in hunger. Causing them both to laugh.

"Sorry" He whispered still chuckling but Hermione waved off his apology

"I thing I should take you down to breakfast then. If were going to be interrupted again if we don't!"

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius got to his feet and Helped her up before yelling that the last one down to the hall was his smelly quidich socks, causing Hermione to scream in protest and chase after him.

When the got into the hall there was no one else there so they had th whole hall to themselves.

"See" Sirius complained "All the normal people are still in bed, fast asleep! Why did you have to get me up this early!"

"Oh stop complaining. It's Christmas! Don't you want to enjoy as much of the day as possible!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Miss Taylor. Merry Christmas." Came and old voice from the entrance of the hall as Dumbledore strode in.

"Thank you professor. Merry Christmas. Would you like to sit with us for breakfast. We wouldn't want you to eat alone."

"Thank you. But I do not think that it would be entirely proper having a professor sitting at a students table. Even on this happy date." Dumbledore chuckled

"But you always used to where I came from and no one found it uncomfortable. Apart from maybe the little first years who were scared of all of their teachers." She argued pointing to a seat on her table and signalling for him to sit in it.

"Well I suppose that jus this once it would be nice to get to know one's students a little better. Wouldn't you say mister Black." Dumbledore asked pointedly to Sirius who had been eating the whole way though the conversation.

"I'm just saying that, she always gets her own way so you might as well just sit down here professor." Sirius shrugged and carried on eating a full English breakfast.

Dumbledore chuckled as he sat down opposite to Hermione and Sirius.

"How has your Christmas been so far professor?" Hermione asked politely while dishing her self some sausages.

"Most delightful. My brother even remembered to send me some socks. And yours Miss Taylor."

"Fabulous. Couldn't have been better so far." Hermione replied beaming.

"And how is Miss Granger doing, may I ask?" Dumbledore's tone was suddenly sad and solemn. Sirius looked up in confusion but didn't say anything as Hermione sighed.

"As well as to be expected. She told me that she was missing all her old friends very dearly. But all is well, I think."

"That is good. She should not waste today's chances of happiness over things that cannot be immediately changed."

"Immediately, Sir?" Hermione asked, hope flaring in her, "Can it be changed!" She looked deep into his eyes. And then he said something that made a new hurricane of thought inside her brain.

"The question is whether the change is wanted." Then Dumbledore stood and walked back to the entrance of the hall to greet Professor McGonagall who had just walked in for breakfast.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not notice the side long calculating looks that Sirius gave her.

After breakfast the couple went back up to the common room and brought down all the presents that people had sent them. As usual all of her gifts from friends were either books or chocolate. Not that she was complaining in the least bit. Sirius also seemed happy about his collection of zonkos and sweets and cards from admirers.

Hermione was busy reading one of her new books on one of the comfortable couches when Sirius came up behind her and grabbed her book away from her kissing her cheek.

"Sirius Black give me my book back this instant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well what is the all powerful Hermione Granger going to do to me if I don't?" Sirius queried with an even more questioning face then normal.

"I would have to put a deadly curse on you until you do!" she retorted laughing slightly, but stopped realising her mistake. "Wha…. I mean she would ……. She…."

"Hermione Granger! Well at least you admitted it to me, even if it wasn't intentionally. But why didn't you tell me!" Sirius rampaged

"Surely even you know that!"

"What's that supposed to mean? As well as lying to me you're calling me stupid."

"no! but if you can't figure it out soon I might have to!" Hermione stormed jumping up from her seat and heading to the portrait hole.

"Hermione wait! Just tell me! I thought that we could trust each other with anything. So why shouldn't I even know your true name?" Sirius looked truly hurt that she had not trusted him with this information and so Hermione's emotions softend for him.

"Think about it Sirius, it could change to much. And what about when you meet me in twenty years. How will you react if you know that it is me but you cannot tell me that you know me because I would be thirteen and you would be thirty three! It could change to much and it would also hurt you too much."

"don't you think that I would recognise you as soon as I meet you! I might be stupid but I'm not that stupid. Plus you will be here beside me to make sure I don't do anything stupid. Wont I!"

"Probably. Maybe. Oh I don't know. I dout I will have any choice in the matter."

"but if you did have a choice…. Would you go back…… would you leave us all?"

"It wouldn't be leaving you. I would see you soon. I would only be going back to where I belong."

"Twenty years is not soon!" Sirius was getting frustrated. Hermione smiled sadly at him an placed a hand on his cheek to calm him.

"But that's where I belong and where I should be. It's not a matter of what I want. It's what has to be done. We learned that very early in the war. There are choices that you do not want to make but you have to, to ensure the cause fulfilled."

"But how do you know that you were not ment to be sent here and stay here? And that is you part in 'fulfilling the cause' as you call it." He whispered lifting his hand up to lovingly stroke her hair. And then almost as if he didn't want to he added. "but if you do have to go back. I will wait for you. And I will wait until you have come and gone so you remember this." Hermione smiled and before she could answer Sirius leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was long and passionate that sent all thoughts out of her mind until he pulled away and the thoughts came swimming back into her mind. "Thank you Sirius but I cannot ask for that. Just that if or when I do go back that you will come back to me and feel the same way." Sirius smiled a sad smile.

"You don't even have to ask that!" and he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
